The New Guy
by Otaku Derp Potato
Summary: Kagome has always been an outcast. Will this silver haired womanizer win her secluded heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! This is gonna be my first official story! It's probably going to be super bad but I don't know maybe someone could rewrite to make it actually sound good?! Anyway read and stuff.**

Kagome had always been an outcast. She had no friends, she was 'emo', and she always sat at a dark corner in the back of the class.

The only friends she had ever had were a silver haired boy named InuYasha, and his group of friends and they had drifted apart ages ago when she found him making out with her sister Kikyo secretly and all of her 'friends' backed HIM up on it.

Kagome woke up and started her daily routine, mentally preparing herself for another day of idiots, and angsty teenagers.

 **Well that** **was a short chapter! Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! K bye!**

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru was not having a good couple of days. First, he had to move to this boring town, then he had to become roommates with the most annoying person he had ever met named InuYasha. I mean what kind of name is THAT.

Though he had to admit they did share a striking resemblance which greatly scared him. And now he had to go to this new school! At least he was looking forward to having all the girls fall for his model-like looks as they usually did. Hopefully they would help make this whole ordeal... Easier. *smirk*

Fast forward to some time at school.

Sesshomaru walked into the classroom, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't been able to find the classroom and now was late. He talked to the teacher and winked and just as he expected all of the girls instantly fell for him. All except one.

She was sitting in a corner with a slightly bored expression on her face. Sesshomaru realized that she had her earbuds in. How could the teacher not notice that!

'Oh well' he thought as he took his seat and decided on the conclusion that she hadn't been paying attention and that was why she didn't currently have heart eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome POV

Kagome wasn't paying attention as she blankly stared at her desk, secretly listening to Twenty One Pilots at full volume.

She faintly recognized someone calling her name and internally cringed as she looked up in attention. Knowing her luck, the person who had called her name was most likely her teacher.

She sighed and asked in annoyance, "What!" Before rolling her eyes.

"Could you answer the question on the board please?" asked her teacher.

"No thanks" she said but didn't resume her music knowing what was going to happen next. She started counting down from three waiting for the series of events that was bound to come.

3...

Her teacher sighed and rolled her eyes

2...

"Kagome you will see me after class and we will discuss your detention"

1...

A classmate snickered. "She's totally fine with it, I mean it's not like she has anywhere to GO after class. Everyone knows she doesn't have a life."

Kagome glared at Ayame before responding "Please at least MY life doesn't revolve around being a fake hoe all my life. I know how to have fun without whoring myself out" she said. God did she want to punch her ex friend in the face and slam her stupid head in a door.

"As if.. Kagome... Fun.. HA!"

"Shut the hell up before my fist makes you forget how to spell it!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" yelled Kagome's teacher. The bell rang dismissing the class leaving Kagome alone. 'This is gonna be a long week' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru POV

Shessomaru spent the rest of the school day thinking about the girl with so much fire. 'Kagome' he thought.

Why was she so her... So ready to snap anyone's head onemoment and then quickly just sulk back in the shadows not expecting anyone to notice her.

At lunch he snapped out of his thoughts just long enough to notice that Kagome was heading towards a girls bathroom with her lunch in her hands. He heard a few snickers and rolled his eyes. Clearly this girl was not liked at this school.

Sesshomaru was about to go back into his thoughts when he noticed a girl walking towards him. He grinned 'ahh I almost forgot about all the other appealing girls here'

"Hey there. Sesshomaru right?!" a girl called out to him with a squeaky voice. She continued to talk on and on clearly attempting to flirt with him but he wasn't listening. Things just felt different, sesshomaru found himself bored with this girl.

"KIKYO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" To his surprise, in stormed his silver haired room mate.

"Oh nothing Yasha. Just seeing if Sesshomaru wanted to join our group of friends" she said, feigning innocence. She gave Sesshomaru a quick wink before returning to InuYasha's side with a fake pout.

"Keh! I doubt he'll want to join. I've known the guy like three days and the only emotion he's shown is pervertedness!"

"But Yasha" Kikyo said clearly upset that she wasn't getting her way.

"I ain't gonna let this dude in the group just so you can end up hooking up with him!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru who had lost interest in the conversation long ago rolled his eyes and just stared out a window, hoping that the couple would get the hint that he wasn't interested in their friend group.

He was so caught up with trying to ignore the still arguing couple that he didn't even notice when Kagome exited the bathroom and made her way through the cafeteria to get ready for her next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome POV

Kagome spared a look around the cafeteria before heading to her locker and wasn't surprised that she saw the new guy hanging around with an arguing InuYasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo was most likely trying to flirt with him while InuYasha bit both of their heads off and then they would let the guy into the group.

flashback*

Kagome sighed with happiness. She had just got back from work and was walking home to meet her lovely boyfriend, InuYasha. She couldn't wait to get home and see him again.

When she got home and unlocked the door, tears fell from her eyes just as her keys fell to the floor. She saw her idiot sister Kikyo on top of InuYasha and they were having an intense make out session.

They hadn't even heard her walk in she wiped the tears from her eye and made her way to her room. She slammed the door so they would realize she had got home and instantly blasted some music so that she could drown out the world.

Flashback Over*

She rolled her eyes and made her way to her locker pulling out her earbuds from her pocket and drowning the world out while listening to Brendan Urie singing about closing doors. ( **Hehe smirk** )


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru POV

After school

Sesshomaru knew what he was doing was wrong. He was being a damn stalker! What else would you call a person following another person around without their consent and hiding in the bushes so as to not get caught.

Sesshomaru sighed. 'Why do I even care. There are plenty of other girls so why does this one interest me so much?' He sighed again this time louder and his blood froze as he heard her speak.

"Who's out there?!"

He tried to stay calm as he sat completely still in the bushes. He decided to take in his surroundings now that he wasn't moving anymore. He realized that Kagome had been walking towards a small cafe and that they were only a few feet from their destination.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF. (•_•)

At this statement Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. He started cracking up and fell to the ground revealing his position behind the bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome POV

Kagome let out a small gasp as her stalker revealed himself to be the new boy at school. He couldn't stop laughing and she took this opportunity to prepare for a fight. She planted her feet down and moved her clenched fists closer to her chest, ready to punch.

When he finally got up, she surveyed him closely, looking for weak spots. All he did was stand there stupidly, a grin still very visible on his face.

She was getting more irritated by this guy by the second and she couldn't stand it anymore.

She moved to punch his face and he surprisingly blocked her and held on to her wrist tightly. Then she tried to kick his knee but he dodged out of the way. He loosened his grip on her wrist slightly and she turned so they were back to back, and his arm was being pulled behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru was surprised. This girl actually could defend herself very well. He started dazing off thinking about how she would definitely win in a contest for his love, taking all the other girls down easily. He didn't even realize when she let go of his arm.

"WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON ME!"

Sesshomaru decided to use this as an opportunity to win her attention.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Huh?"

"You see, I saw you and immediately worried for your safety since you clearly fell from Heaven. "

Kagome scoffed. "Ah no you must have the wrong girl. You see I clawed my way up from Hell."

Sesshomaru was appalled yet again. If she were any other girl, she would have fallen right into his arms. But this girl.. This girl seemed more amused than love-struck.

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words but he wasn't about to back down. He was looking for something to say,

anything when the girl scoffed again and walked into the cafe, leaving Sesshomaru furious.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome POV

After the strange encounter with the silver haired stranger, Kagome walked into the small cafe. She loved the calmness of her part-time job. She didn't have to feign happiness and her boss was actually very accepting of her and Kikyo's fights whereas most bosses would flip out and fire her.

She walked over to the bathroom to change out of her school uniform into her work clothes. Once changed, she went behind the counter and started her shift.

After a few minutes, she heard the door open and caught a glimpse of long sliver hair from the corner of her eye. She sighed and tried to ignore it as she popped in her earbuds, allowing herself to become absorbed into the wonderful world of music.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru sighed as he stood outside of the small cafe. Clearly this girl wasn't like the others, so why did he care? It was almost like he was inviting the challenge, as if he was tired of having it so easy.

'Game on' he though as he snuck into the cafe. Before he made his next move, he had to learn more about the girl, find out her weaknesses.

He moved to a small booth in a corner and prayed he hadn't been noticed. He pretended to look out the window and looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She didn't seem to notice him and he sighed in relief.

He continued to spy on her and take things in. He noted how she still seemed to be in a bad mood but slightly happier than at school. He also noted how whenever she wasn't busy, she would put on her earbuds and listen to music. He wanted to know what she was listening to put didn't know how to find out.

Just as he was starting to get lost in thought, he noticed his annoying roommate walk into the cafe followed by his equally obnoxious girlfriend and a small group of his friends. He prayed that they wouldn't come near him but to no avail.

As soon as he was spotted, the girlfriend 'Kikyo' came over and sat right next to him. InuYasha chased after her and they started to argue again until they all settled in a booth right next to his.

He tried to ignore the group as they talked, yelled, argued, and even made fun of Kagome. Then they actually called her over and Sesshomaru wondered how he could get out of this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome POV

Kagome gritted her teeth as she walked her way to InuYasha,Kikyo, and all of her former friends. She knew where this was going and was too tired to deal with these people today.

"What do you want, Kiky-Hoe?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway we just wanted some coffees. Or do we need to ask someone with a higher intelligence rate?" Kikyo responded while feigning innocence.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well I think you're the one who needs to start doing her homework and stop constantly doing her boyfriend and God knows who else 'cause you see that counter over there? Yeah that's where _I_ work and you see those waitresses over there? See it's their job to get your damn coffee. So I'm going to go back to MY job now. Adios."

Kagome walked away with a smirk as she heard her sister trying to make a ridiculous comeback. She flipped them off and laughed, unaware of the silver haired man staring at her in awe. **(Not InuYasha)**


	12. AN

Yo peeps! I know I tricked you into thinking I did a double update, haha! Anyway I just wanted to say a few things.

One: I know that the characters are really OOC but I wrote them like this for the purpose of the story.

Two: I realize the chapters are really short but keep in mind that I write these daily and I also have to deal with school (two more months 'till summer :p) plus writer's block is a bitch lol.

Three: I didn't expect anyone to like my story and I thought it was horrible but I cherish every review you guys write. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that someone actually likes something I did.

Four: I know I mention music a lot but that's usually because I'm listening to whatever I mentioned at that time unless there's a song that I find fitting for the situation (like I write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco!)

Anyways, expect an update Tomorrow morning as usual. Adios!


	13. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru POV

Shesshomaru was staring at the raven haired girl with wonder. She hadn't even noticed him. She was so busy arguing with her sister to even look in his direction.

He was grateful that he hadn't been noticed but at the same time, hurt. He would not be ignored.

He was strong, handsome, and tall, yet this girl had the audacity to continuously ignore him. He had had enough of it.

'Kagome Higurashi,' he thought, ' I will win your heart.'

Sesshomaru pondered wether or not he should join InuYasha's group. If he did, he could possibly learn more about Kagome, but he didn't want to deal with that annoying bunch of hormones. After some thought, he decided against joining the group.

After a while, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome getting ready to leave and decided to leave too, and watch her as she walked home. (Dude, stop being so creepy)


	14. Chapter 13

Kagome POV

After her stupid fight with her dumb-ass of a sister, Kagome was relieved to finally go home. As she started walking, she put in her headphones and looked through her Spotify, trying to decide what playlist to listen to.

Just as she decided to listens to Melanie Martinez, she felt a hand touch her somewhere she never desired to be touched.

As fast as lightning, she turned around and kneed her groper in the balls then pinned him down to the floor.

"My names Naraku. You know, I like a girl with fire. Gives me more pleasure when I break them. " her attacker said with a snarl.

Kagome was disgusted by this guy. She punched him on the nose before getting off of him.

"Fuck off" she yelled "or next time your gonna get a lot worse." She played her music on full volume and jogged towards her house, her black military boots clunking with every step.

Well that was fun to write. Adios!


	15. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru was frozen in awe and surprise once again. The way Kagome had handled the situation, was just perfect. Just another reason to like her.

Sesshomaru growled low as he passed by the groper, Naraku, and continued to follow Kagome, concealed by plants and trees on the side of the road.

As he followed Kagome, Sesshomaru pondered what exactly he felt for this girl. He didn't even know that she existed until today but he was so intrigued by her.

'Could it be... Am I?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

Sesshomaru pushed all those thoughts out of his head as he watched Kagome enter her apartment safely, and then sprinted home.

 **Just in case you were wondering, Sesshomaru is questioning whether or not he's in love with Kagome. (Main character falls in love with another character after one day cliché)**


	16. Chapter 15

Kagome POV

Kagome sighed as she walked into her empty apartment. She put down her school bag and went into the kitchen to make a small snack.

Once finished, she flopped on her futon and started doing her homework, while listening to music, of course.

When she finished, she skipped dinner and just got ready for bed. Once sleep took her, she was haunted by different memories resurfacing as dreams.

Memories of when she dumped InuYasha, when she left her group of friends, when she moved out, when music became her savior, and when she officially gave up on humanity **(Me too gurl).**

Kagome woke up abruptly after a particularly painful one and tried to cry herself to sleep. After a while she realized she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight and checked the time.

It was only 4 am. Sighing, Kagome got ready for school and spent her extra time listening to music, catching up on any school work she had, which was pretty much nothing, and watching anime.

 **Phew. That was Longer than usual! The ideas kept flowing and I just couldn't cut anything out. It's funny because sometimes I stay up until 4 am reading fanfictions which results in me getting no sleep for school. I have no idea why I said that, no one really cares lol. Anyway keep reading. Adios!**

 **P.S: Shoutout to Rasberryxpeppermint! Love ya Salmonie!**


	17. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru POV

One week later

Sesshomaru had been gathering information on this Kagome girl for about a week now. He had gotten information from his class mates and even done some research over the weekend. He found out a lot of things about Kagome.

1\. She was classified as 'emo ' which he already kind of guessed.

2\. She had only ever had one boyfriend and after a brutal break up she has vowed to never love again.

3\. Due to said break up, she had no friends.

4\. She lives alone in her apartment.

5\. Her siblings include Kikyo Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, and her mother. Her father died in a car accident 7 years ago.

6\. She is 17 and her birthday is February 2. (Idk lol)

7\. She was an otaku, who loved to make fan art and write fan fiction. Her style was usually dark and twisted, not all sunshine and rainbows.

8\. Kagome has two part time jobs. One at the Cafe and one at a small music club for teenagers.

Currently, Sesshomaru was trying to make a plan to talk to her and become her friend, to eventually get close to her and ask her out.

Sesshomaru sighed again. 'Am I going soft?' He asked himself. 'The old me would just hook up with her and move on. The old me would never go through this much effort for a girl' he thought. Well if this new him was wrong, he didn't want to be right.


	18. Chapter 17

Kagome POV

Kagome was not having a good week. She hadn't had any inspiration for any new art or stories in an entire week. She had had writer's block before but never like this.

Usually if she was stuck she would go to her favorite music place and an idea would strike but this time not even that worked. And she just knew that her block would not get any better at school.

 **Ok, I know I know that was WAY too short but please don't kill me. I haven't had much time to write lately with all the testing and blah blah blah. Adios!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yo! Not really** **much to say today. I just apologize if** **some** **people find my commenting on** **my** **story annoying, but I will be continuing it because frankly, I really don't care. Adios!**

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru was on a roll. Since this morning, he had found every excuse to be nice to Kagome. During his whole plan, he realized that the girl is actually really clumsy. In just one day, he had picked her pencil up 4 times, caught her from tripping twice, and threw away the bag of chips that she had dropped at lunch. (Me lol)

He also realized that she was in every one of his classes. How had he, the crazed stalker of this girl, not noticed this?

Because of his wonderful day, Sesshomaru had to hold himself back to not go any further. He knew if he tried to talk to her this early, she would just be angry, so he had to settle for picking up her pencils for know.

'But mark my words, Kagome. You will be mine someday'


	20. Chapter 19

Kagome POV

Two weeks later

It had been three weeks since she had met the infamous Sesshomaru. Honestly he was such an asshole, she didn't see how he and InuYasha could NOT be related.

Most of the time, Kagome would catch him talking to some girl (he still had to keep up his rep), or chatting with the occasional new guy friend. But what really got on her nerves, was how nice he was trying to be. Whenever Kagome dropped something, which happened to be a lot, he would always appear out of thin air to pick it up for her. She didn't know what this dude's angle was, but she intended on finding out.

Finally, at the end of the day, right after Sesshomaru had caught her from falling, she had had enough.

"What is wrong with you?"


	21. Chapter 20

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru was baffled. He was just trying to be nice. If she wanted to fall on her face then be his guest.

'What's wrong with ME?' He thought.

"Excuse me?" He knew being rude was going to get him anywhere.

"Well clearly it takes you a while to process things, so I am going to say it loud and clear. I am the enemy of pretty much everyone in this hell hole of a school. So if you want to keep your player-boy reputation, you should stay away."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Ok. I know that that day on the side walk might not have been the best approach. But to be honest, I just think you need a friend."

"Look Buddy. I don't need any friends. I don't need that drama all over again. I have gone, what, 5 years without them, I think I'll pass on your offer."

"If you insist." He replied sadly. "But at least let me walk home with you"

Kagome sighed, knowing that this dude wasn't going to let her go. She started walking, making sure to stay as far away from her silver-haired companion as she could, ready to fight him if need be. As she walked and listened to her beloved music, she contemplated if she would be convicted for murder if she had been a victim herself first.

 **Ok so Kagome wants to kill the dude... Umm great? Oh and let me tell you she is not kidding**. **Adios!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I apologize for having it be Sesshy's POV** **twice in a row but it's kinda necessary**.

Sesshomaru POV

It had been a couple of days since that day that Sesshomaru walked home with Kagome, and to her surprise, he insisted on walking with her everyday.

He wouldn't say that they had established a friendship, more of coworker relationship, considering the fact that she still refused to actually talk to him. All she did was listen to music and stare straight ahead.

Seeing her ignore him hurt more then it really should have. Sesshomaru knew that he was in too deep, but he couldn't stop.

Every time he merely thought about her, a smirk grew on his cold, emotionless face. And he had to admit, in the mere month he had known of her existence, he had to take more cold showers in the middle of the night than he preferred.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked back to his apartment after dropping off Kagome. It was Friday, which meant tomorrow he would be secretly observing Kagome at her club job, once again.

 **I swear, why is this dude so creepy. Oh wait, I wrote him this way. I'm just gonna go... Adios!**

 **P.S: Check out my other new story called princesses and suitors!**


	23. Chapter 22

Kagome POV

On Saturday, Kagome walked to the small club where she worked happily. She was finally rid of her silver-haired companion for the day and her afternoon would be full of doing something that always cleared her head... beating people up.

Kagome's official job at the club was a bartender, but when the owner discovered her fighting skills, she was also put in charge of breaking up drink-induced fights.

Kagome smiled, thinking of all the bones she may possibly break today, none of which her own.

When Kagome got to the club, she tensed. She noticed a wisp of silver hair and annoyance clouded her mind.

'Did he follow me here? Is he really that much of a creep?' She pondered.

Those thoughts were put to rest as she got better sight of the owner of the long, silver hair. She almost burst out laughing when she realized that InuBaka was here, having his mouth sucked off by her sister, Kikyo.

 **(Btw Kagome doesn't have feelings for InuYasha anymore. This is why she is laughing instead of crying.)**

Kagome kept walking towards the counter and started her shift. She secretly hoped that one of the pair would get into trouble and she would have to walk in and hurt them.

The thoughts of torture clouded her mind for the rest of her shift, leaving an odd effect on her body. The entire time, she served, smiled, kicked ass, and ignored.

She even ignored when she caught the sight of more silver hair, this time not coming from InuYasha.


	24. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru watched Kagome the entire time from a dark corner. He couldn't wait until her shift was over for multiple reasons.

One, he wanted to get away from all the couples making out, reminding him of who he used to be 'and still kind of am' he thought.

Two, he had caught sight of InuYasha and his girlfriend and flinched every time he heard either one of them speak, afraid of getting caught.

Three, he had decided to ask Kagome to officially be friends while walking home from her shift.

Sesshomaru continued to watch her do her job, kind of blindly, he noticed. She did everything she was supposed to, but she had this far off look on her face, like if she was day dreaming.

Sesshomaru felt a twinge of jealousy and realized he envied who ever she was thinking about. **(Do you?** **Do you really?)**

Finally, Kagome stirred from her dreaming state and walked out of the club, her shift being over for a few minutes now.

Sesshomaru hesitated a few seconds, then followed quickly behind, sulking in the shadows as he made his exit.

 **Yo guys! So I just recently finished reading a fan fiction called Kagome Hurt by Sierra-Falls. Anyway, the only reason I'm bringing it up is because of the very abrupt ending. I know the author probably just lost interest but I wanna see the end! Anyway, idk go check the story out or something and share the feeling of desperation with me. Adios!**


	25. Chapter 24

Kagome POV

Kagome walked home after a day of kicking ass. She had to admit that she didn't really remember much of it because she had spent the majority of her time daydreaming.

She sighed as she started the 20 minute walk home. She put in her earbuds, but couldn't decide on what to play. She settled on the soundtrack for Heather's the Musical and smirked as Kindergarten Boyfriend started playing.

She mentally sang along and replaced some lyrics to fit her situation with InuYasha.

Just as the song finished, she noticed Sesshomaru walking beside her.

'Geez. I can never get a break, can I?' She thought.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She didn't think he would respond, but to her surprise he turned to face her, his eyes glinting with interest and... Nerves?

"May I ask you something?"

 **Yo! I just wanted to say that it SUCKS that Spotify only has 4 freakin Heather's songs! That musical is the shit and I have played those four beautiful songs so many times! I need more. Anyway, rant over. Adios!**


	26. Chapter 25

Sesshomaru POV

"May I ask you something?"

Sesshomaru's heart was beating out of his chest.

'Why am I so nervous?' He asked himself. 'The old me wouldn't be nervous for anything as silly as this.'

Kagome looked shocked, but immediately pulled all emotions out of her eyes once more after realizing that she had let her mask fall.

"Shoot." She said, while continuing to walk, but not listening to any music.

"Would you consider me a friend?" He asked, hoping not to be rejected.

She scoffed. "I don't consider anybody a friend, bub." She said with no trace of bitterness as he would have expected.

"Would you like to change that?" He asked, trying not to take it too far and freak her out.

By this time, her metaphorical mask had fallen and shattered leaving metaphorical pieces of porcelain on the sidewalk, leaving all of her raging emotions visible to the world.

"You mean become friends?" She looked quite skeptical. "This some kind of bet or something? Get the new guy to act nice to the wierdo?" She asked defensively.

"I assure you it is not. I just wish to provide you company since you always seem so alone."

"Well for your information, I like being alone. But whatever I guess. But don't try anything funny, bub. " she said and Sesshomaru found it almost impossible to contain his overflowing joy. Almost


	27. Chapter 26

Kagome POV

Kagome was still skeptical to this guy's intentions but she shrugged it off as she continued to walk home.

She put her earbuds in and pretended to be occupied with her phone so as not to commence into further conversation with her new 'friend'.

When she got to her apartment, she tried to ditch Lord Fluffy but he insisted on seeing his new friend's home. Kagome shot him a death glare but let him in.

In truth, Kagome wasn't as mad as she let on about her new situation. Part of her wanted to remain alone forever, but another part of her knew a friend was long overdue. She needed someone to vent to other than her beloved singers. It's not like she would ever admit this though.

She let Sesshomaru in and put her bag down on the floor.

"You live alone. " he stated, no hint of confusion in his voice.

Kagome sat down on her couch before replying. This was going to be a long story.

"Yeah. A couple years ago, I told my mom I wanted to move out. She said that she agreed that I needed to get away from all the family drama so she set me up with this place. She kept paying for it until I got a job. It's way better than living with my whore of a sister." She said.

She expected Sesshomaru to show some kind of recognition at the mention of Kikyo, but he just sat there, pondering about her story.

After a while, Kagome broke the silence.

"Can I ask you why you want to be friends with me?" She asked as she fiddled with her phone to hide the embarrassment in her face.

"Like I said, I didn't want you to be alone. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I doubt certain people would be happy if you decided to Leave. "he said.

Kagome couldn't help it. Tears started to flood her eyes. No one had shown that they actually cared for her well-being in a really long time.

She gathered up all her strength to not cry as she said, "No one cares about me."


	28. Chapter 27

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru replied before his brain had time to process his response.

"I care about you. That's why I walked you home everyday. I don't want you to get hurt. Especially by yourself. " he said.

At this point, the dams that were Kagome's eyes broke as tears ran freely down her face. Such a simple declaration, yet powerful enough to light up her whole world.

Sesshomaru moved over to her and comforted her her while she cried. After a while, she stopped crying and pulled away. She rubbed her eyes and told him he should probably go.

Sesshomaru nodded and allowed himself to be walked to the door. Standing just outside her doorway, he spoke up before she closed the door. "See you at school Monday, friend?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded softly before closing her door. Sesshomaru did a small happy dance and walked home full of joy.


	29. Chapter 28

**Yo! I know the past two chapters were kinda sad and depressing but I promise that is not what this story is about. This story is supposed to be about comedy and friendship, those couple chapters were just some necessary fluff. That was the only way I could think of Kagome trying to trust Sesshy. Anyway adios!**

Sesshomaru POV

On Monday, Sesshomaru walked to school a little early to meet Kagome outside before heading to class. When he got there he saw her sitting on a bench, listening to her music.

Her sat next to her and stole an earbud from her. She got really defensive, but when she realized who it was , relaxed a little.

Sesshomaru winced when he put the earbud in his ear. All he could hear was Tyler Joseph screaming in his ears in what he suspected was full volume.

The two sat there like that for a while, and then the bell rang. They went to class and took their seats.

Sesshomaru ignored all the girls throughout the entire class period, including the teacher.

When the bell rang, he walked calmly out the door and met Kagome in the hall. They then proceeded to their next class.


	30. Chapter 29

Kagome POV

Over the next few weeks, Sesshomaru and Kagome got more accustomed to each other. They made it a routine to meet at the bench before school every morning and then they would go to Kagome's house after school and hang out for a while until she had to go to work.

Kagome was like a whole other person around Sedshomaru. She would smile and laugh around him, but would just ignore the rest of the human race.

Because of this issue, the two friends had decided on eating lunch on the roof where there were no other people around.

It had been a month since the pair had become friends, and Kagome found herself relieved that Sesshomaru had changed her from the girl she was not too long ago.

It was a Friday, and Sesshomaru was about to leave so Kagome could get ready for work.

"Hey Fluffy?" She asked as she walked him to the door. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach, and she honestly had no idea why.

"Yes, Kagz?" He replied.

"Wanna meet me at work tomorrow? We could, I dunno, do go eat or something afterwards. Plus you get to see me kick some serious ass, and this time it's not yours!" She laughed, glad that her foolish nerves were dissipating.

"Sure." He said and walked out.

Kagome nodded and swiftly closed her door, unaware of her best friend doing a jig just outside of her apartment.


	31. Chapter 30

Sesshomaru POV

The next day, Kagone and Sesshomaru met at the little club where she worked. She offered to show him around but he declined, having already been here secretly.

Sesshomaru sat in a booth not to far away and watched Kagone work. Occasionally, she would turn around and smile at him, the loose hair of her messy bun swinging wildly.

Every time she did so, his heart would beat out of his chest. Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the oh too familiar voice of InuYasha.

He sighed, and waited for the inevitable. He knew what was to come.

First, Kikyo would spot him and force her boyfriend to sit with him. Then, she would try to flirt. Then, Kagome would notice Kikyo and walk over to them. And last, he would watch Kagome kick her sister's ass.

Sure enough, Kikyo came over and talked on and on about things of no interest to Sesshomaru. Kagome walked over slowly, to his rescue. The look on her face was calm. Anyone else would mistake it for peacefulness, but Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was ready to strike her prey.


	32. Chapter 31

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru sat in surprise as Kagome walked up to the stage with that little glare in her eyes. This was certainly not what he expected.

He assumed that she was just going to give the girl a few punches and scare her off, but this could be a whole new level of dangerous.

Kagome walked on the stage, her heeled boots clomping at every step. The music was already off, and the mic had been turned on for her to speak. She strolled up to the mic and gave the audience a wicked smile.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt your fun times but this is a very important announcement. It seems someone lost their dignity." She said pointing at Kikyo.

"If someone finds it, please return it to Kinky-Hoe over there. But I doubt anyone will find. You see, it's been long gone. Hey Kik, did you check at the last place you fucked anyone?" She said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh as his friend walked off stage just as Kikyo and her boyfriend stormed out of the club.


	33. Chapter 32

Kagome POV

After that small victory over Kikyo, Kagome was ecstatic the rest of her shift. She prepared drinks cheerily and broke up fights with a smile on her face. (Looks like Kagsy is a bit of a sadistic)

When her shift was over, she walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. They talked a while and then decided to leave.

On their way home, Kagome got a phone call.

"Shit!" She yelled out as she saw who it was. She realized that she had forgotten that it was Souta's birthday today.

She answered the call and reassured her mom she would be there soon to celebrate and hung up.

"Sorry Sesh, but I have to go. Today's Souta's birthday and I completely forgot about." She said apologetically.

"It's fine. Wish the kid happy birthday for me, will you?" He answered.

"Yeah ok." She said and then hugged him quickly. She then started running in the direction of her mom's house like a frantic deer running from a predator.


	34. Chapter 33

Sesshomaru POV

Monday

Sesshomaru woke up right before his alarm. He took a shower and got dressed, all before his roommate even woke up.

On his way to school, he stopped at a Starbucks ( **life** ) and bought two coffees. He then started walking towards his school.

When he got there, he was greeted by a very surprising sight.

He saw Kagome holding his roommate, InuYasha, by his very long silver hair.

She pulled it downwards as she calmly requested "Say that again, Yash? I don't think I quite understood you. "

"Keh. I said it took you long enough to get another boyfriend. Guess you were still hung up on me. " he said with a smirk even though his face showed that the tugging of his hair did hurt.

"Wow. How stupid can you be, InuBaka? I have no interest in stupid, arrogant playboys. And Fluffy over there is just a damn friend. Though I guess you don't know anything about that because all you know is eat, sleep, fuck, repeat, right?"

She pulled him to the ground and stepped on his back with her foot. ( **AU version of sit lol** ) She then lightly dug him into the ground until the bell rang and Sesshomaru and her walked to their next class.

Sesshomaru was a bit unhappy about Kagome's last statement, but he knew this thing could take time. He handed threw out his now empty coffee cup and sat down at his desk, preparing himself for a boring, uneventful day.


	35. Chapter 34

Kagome POV

After her little run-in with her stupid ex, Kagome's mood was as bad as that recent wildfire in Fort McMurray.

She drowned out everything with her music, and completely ignored when her teachers attempted to talk to her.

At lunch, she questioned just sitting in the bathroom again, but knew her best friend would be concerned.

She ended up having lunch with him on the roof like always, but kept her earbuds in the entire time, not dating to part from Ronnie Radke.

As the last bell of the day rang, Kagome bolted out of her seat and to her locker. She was determined to get her stuff and get out, having had enough of this day.

It seems she was too fat because she had to wait 15 minutes for Sesshy to get out too.

In those fifteen minutes, Kagome had managed to get expelled for a week for beating the shit out of her sister after a stupid comment whispered in her ear.

"Stay the hell away from my men, you slut. Those silver-haired wonders will both be mine. "


	36. Chapter 35

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome brought her sister to her knees and continued to punch her.

"God you fucking slut! You can do anything the Hell you want with InuBaka but stay away from my best friend. I know trash when I see, and I would never let him get infected by it. "

She dodged a poorly-aimed punch at her nose and got up shakily on her feet. She then kicked her side and dragged her by the hair to InuYasha.

Once there, she let the teachers yell at her an suspend her for her "inappropriate behavior".

Sesshomaru watched in awe. He was glad that Kagome had gotten her anger out on her sister, but he didn't want her to be suspended. He wouldn't see her for a whole week. Unless...

He quickly dashed into the principal's office and let one of her preciousness antiques fall on the floor, breaking into a million pieces. He then calmly cursed her out, and received a week's suspension as well.


	37. Chapter 36

Kagome POV

Kagome was slightly surprised to learn that her best friend had also gotten suspended for a week.

'For what?' She thought but changed her mind to a different topic. At least she would have company for this boring week, but she wasn't looking forward to being yelled at by her mother when her bratty sister told on her.

She pushed all those thoughts out of her mind and just focused on the piece of art before her. She had been working on it for a while, and though she knew what she wanted it to look like, she didn't know how to get there.

She was off work today, and Sesshomaru would be back soon and they would spend the evening watching movies so she knew she only had limited time working on it today.

After a wide minutes of sketching and planning, she heard a knock on the door and quickly discarded all her art stuff to open the door for her best friend.


	38. Chapter 37

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru was greeted by a sad looking Kagome as she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked in and sat down on the couch. He noticed that art supplies on the floor and immediately recognized her dilemma.

"Art block, huh?" He asked as he walked over to the piece.

She walked over and explained the situation.

Sesshomaru picked up a pencil and started sketching. After getting over the initial shock, Kagome soon followed suit.


	39. Chapter 38

Kagome POV

Sesshomaru and Kagome spent the week watching movies together and working on some art, now that Sesshomaru uncovered his artistic side.

They had hung out all weekend too, and now their little vacation was coming to an end.

On Monday, Kagome woke up and started her routine slowly, knowing that the day would be brutal.

As she walked, she listened to Oceanship to try to perk her up. When she got to school, she saw Kikyo sitting right next to Sesshomaru on their meeting bench, with InuYasha nowhere to be found (what a surprise).

She walked over and sat next to Sesshomaru, pushing Kikyo over.

"Hey, watch it slut! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt conversations!" Kikyo yelled, infuriated by her sister.

"Whatever Kikyo. Let's go fluffy." Kagome said with w blank expression on her face.

The pair got up and walked to their next class, abandoning Kikyo.


	40. Chapter 39

**Yo! Sorry for updating later than usual. I usually update right in the morning, but I woke up late today, and then I had dance and I just couldn't be bothered to right. But I did manage to squeeze out this little chapter despite my mental exhaustion.**

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru had had enough of Kikyo's chasing after him. He also wanted to move further with his relationship with Kagome.

He knew there was a simple solution to both those problems, but he had no idea how to go about it.

He usually wasn't interested in long-term relationships. Plus the fear of rejection was a great setback in his mind.

Pulling all of those thoughts out of his mind, he decided not to wait any longer. He was going to ask her out later today, and his silly fear wasn't going to stop him.

The entire day he was nervous, half anxious and half dreadful. He stared at the clock and watched as each minute passed.

By the time 3:20 rolled around, he had no idea whether he was relieved or afraid. Either way, he continued with his plan.


	41. Chapter 40: The End

Kagome POV

Kagome noticed how her friend seemed nervous and lost in thought, but didn't bring it up. She just hoped it didn't have anything to do with Kinky-hoe.

She walked home with Sesshomaru, her earbuds blasting Ronnie Radke at full volume.

They were almost at her apartment, when she felt a tug on her earbud. She looked up and her eyes met very nervous, golden ones.

"Yes?" She asked, she wanted to sound mad, but she knew that her best friend was rarely nervous, so this had to be important.

"May I ask you something?" He asked, sounding very unsure of himself.

"Ya just did. Whatever, ask away."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked, very timidly.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She hadn't dated in a while, and maybe that was a good thing. But on the other hand, she had been feeling more attracted towards Sesshomaru lately. She usually pushed those feelings away, but maybe now she wouldn't have to.

Deciding she had had enough of assessing and scrutinizing every option, she leaned towards Sesshomaru and kissed him softly.

"Sure." She said with a smile. They discussed the details, and Kagome went inside to think about what had just happened. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered how nervous Sesshy was. He really HAD changed.

Welp that's the last chapter. I know there are a lot of loose ends and lots of potential for a sequel but that's not really my main focus right now. I Woolf like to thank those who read and gave feedback and all that shit. (Especially Sailor Rain). Anyways, this story was lots of fun and if you enjoyed it, maybe check out my other stories? Adios!


End file.
